Tres Regalos para Teddy
by Lipurogry
Summary: ¿Cuales son los regalos mas valiosos de Teddy Lupin?. "Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".
1. Chapter 1

Primer regalo:

El Consuelo de un padre

"_Para el reto "Heridas de guerra" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Caía el atardecer en Ottery St. Catchpole, con múltiples tonos rojos y anaranjados._

_Un pequeño Teddy Lupin miraba este espectáculo de colores, sentado en el jardín la Madriguera._

_Esto era algo que lo animaba cuando estaba triste o confuso._

_Y así se sentía en ese momento. _

_Estaba tan distraído que no se había dado cuenta que Harry Potter, se le acercaba por detrás._

_¿Qué ocurre Teddy?- le pregunto suavemente. Teddy se había sobresaltado al escuchar la voz de su padrino, pero solo volteo a verle._

_Al joven Lupin su padrino siempre le había resultado un ser misterioso pero a la vez una persona serena._

_Nada- le respondió no muy seguro- padrino, ¿Cómo eran mis padres?._

_Harry no le respondió de inmediato, parecía sorprendido pero lo disimulaba bien, para su sorpresa, Harry le sonrío tristemente._

_Tu padre-explico Harry sentándose a su lado, mientras miraba hacia el horizonte- era un hombre lobo, pero fue una buena persona. Fue el mejor profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que pude haber tenido. Era un viejo amigo de mi padre. Tu madre, aunque no la conocí demasiado, era entusiasta, valiente y leal.- finalizo con una sonrisa, para luego añadir- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_Esta pregunta desconcertó a Ted, el no estaba totalmente seguro de porque había preguntado eso, pero también opto por quedarse en silencio, y fijo su mirada hacia el frente._

_Se que los extrañas, Teddy- le dijo su padrino, como si tratara de elegir sus palabras con cuidado- Pero tienes que tener una cosa en cuenta: los que nos aman jamás nos abandonan. Tus padres fueron personas valientes, querían que crecieras en un mundo tranquilo._

_Pero ellos ya no están- repuso Ted tristemente. Harry no le dijo nada, solo se limito a colocarle una mano sobre el hombro._

_Creo que esto te gustara- dijo Harry después de varios minutos de silencio, saco de su capa, un cuaderno forrado en cuero. Cuando lo abrió se fijo que en él habia numerosas imágenes de sus padres, de los Weasley, su segunda familia, sus amigos…_

_Gracias- es lo único que podía decir, mientras notaba pequeñas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, a la vez que abrazaba fuertemente a su padrino._

_Y ese fue el primer regalo mas valioso para Teddy _


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo Regalo

Un día con los que quieres.

Unos años después, Teddy descubrió de una curiosa manera su segundo obsequio:

Era su cumpleaños número diez, el cual por tradición, se celebraría en la Madriguera aquella mañana.

Apenas Teddy y su abuela se aparecieron en el jardín, había un pequeño detalle que no paso desapercibido para el niño: no había nadie afuera de la casa, y no se escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de la casa, extraño, pensó Teddy

Cuando abrieron la puerta de la casa, todo estaba oscuro, Teddy llego a pensar que tal vez todos todavía estaban dormidos.

Pero no puede ser- ser reprendió así mismo- los Weasley prometieron que tal vez dejaran a alguien en la casa, ya que iban a salir antes de que llegaríamos…

Pero una exclamación sorprendió a Ted:

¡Sorpresa!

Repentinamente, las luces se encendieron, revelando a la familia Weasley, que le miraban sonrientes.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, se hallaba siendo abrazado por casi todos los miembros de la familia.

Apenas terminaron de abrazarlo, Harry se acerco al joven Lupin , mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro mientras se ponía a su altura.

Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, donde quiera que estén.-le dijo simplemente, para después darle un abrazo paternal.

Feliz cumpleaños Ted- le dijo Victorie Weasley, dos años menor que él.

Vio que la niña le tendía una cajita, mientras que le daba un tímido beso en la mejilla, haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieran complemente rojas. El pobre niño rogo que su cabello no hubiese cambiado de color.

Ninguno de los dos niños se dio cuenta de que Ginny y Fleur veían la escena, conmovidas.

Se ven adorables- admitió la rubia que había perdido con el paso del tiempo su acento francés

¿Tú crees que lleguen a ser algo más que hermanos en el futuro? – inquirió su cuñada

Es probable- le respondió Fleur encogiéndose de hombros.

Después de que todos los Weasley saludaran a Andrómeda Tonks y a su nieto, los Weasley salieron hacia el jardín trasero de la casa, encontrándose con una mesa muy larga llena de comida, y con sillas suficientes para todos los asistentes a la celebración.

Comieron y bromearon durante dos horas, para después cantar el cumpleaños feliz. Pero la parte más especial para Teddy fue a la hora de pedir el deseo.

¡Anda Teddy, pide un deseo!- le animo Louis

El joven metaformomago cerró sus ojos, pero en vez de ver oscuridad, vio que estaba de pie en una habitación totalmente blanca, de pie delante de él, se encontraban sus padres.

Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin le sonreían a su hijo mientras le miraban con amor.

Hola, mi cielo- hablo Tonks, su voz sonaba suave y melancólica- feliz cumpleaños.

Estamos orgullosos de ti- añadió su padre mientras le daba un abrazo, y de repente, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, el hombre saco algo del bolsillo de su túnica, que su hijo no pudo distinguir.

Entonces, vio un destello de luz proveniente de su cuello, y logro ver lo que era: un colgante con forma de lobo.

Las formas de sus padres empezaron a desvanecerse lentamente, mientras su madre hablaba.

Recuerda hijo, estaremos contigo, siempre.

Teddy trato de hablar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Antes de lo previsto, Teddy volvió a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con varios pares de ojos observándole, pero el no les hizo caso y partió el pastel con el cuchillo, haciendo que todos a su alrededor estallaran en vítores

Y así, el joven Lupin recibió su segundo regalo.


	3. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

Tercer Regalo:

Encontrar la felicidad hasta en los pequeños momentos

Muchos años después, cuando ya tenía 22 años, Teddy descubrió el tercer regalo.

Aquel dia, estaba con su esposa Victorie Weasley, jugando con su hijo de seis meses de nacido, Remus Lupin II en el jardin de la casa.

Vivian en el Valle de Godric, no muy lejos de la casa de los Potter.

Esa mañana era calurosa, perfecta para salir al parque cercano. Teddy y Victorie, llevaban horas en el parque, mirando como el pequeño niño jugaba con ellos y exploraba algunas partes del parque, bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Teddy no podia sentirse mas contento, tenia al amor de su vida a su lado, junto con bello niño, metaformomago.

Mientras permanecia sentado jugando con el pequeño Remus, oyo una voz susurrarle:

_Te quiero hijo._

Teddy sonrio, mientras escuchaba la voz de su padre, porque alli supo cual era su tercer regalo.


End file.
